


the night we ran

by bokuto27



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Football | Soccer, Hospitals, I Love You, Love Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokuto27/pseuds/bokuto27
Summary: One night you go running and meet a dark-haired boy you see him and it was love at first sight but you pass out at soccer and are stuck in the hospital.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Reader
Kudos: 2





	the night we ran

**Author's Note:**

> this is not meant to be sexy I am 13 years old I don't write sexy things. Other things I just got on my JV soccer team and I'm a defense player. this is mostly dialogue

It is late at night and dark and you are running on road you don't run on usually. And you run up to a dark haired boy and you just lock eyes and start running after a little bit you guys stop. Y/n," Hi I'm y/n why are you out here so late".

Kageyama," I come here every night I have never seen you here before".

Y/n," oh no where am I ".

Kageyama," you are near karasuno ".

Y/n," oh no I'm from shiritorzawa oh no oin-chan is gonna kill me well bye can you give me some directions".

Kageyama," you are from shiritorzawa do you know ushjima and I will lead you back".

Y/n," oh he is my brother. he is gonna kill me". After you finish talking kageyama he walks you back home and you say" hey can I get your phone number just in case I get lost again".

After you get his phone number you walk inside your house and ushjima seating in a chair.

Ushjima," where have you been mom has been worried sick and who was that guy".

Y/n," I was running and got lost near karaasuno and some volleyball player lead me home he had black hair ".

Ushjima ," kageyama".

Y/n," oh you know him he is so great". The next day at club at karasuno and shiritorzawa kageyama was on his phone at practice.

Hinata," oh what are you looking at".

Kageyama," I met a girl last night and she was from shiritorzawa and I want to see if she plays sports". He serachs up your name on his phone and it came up with soccer news. He found out that you are a star soccer player you are on defence.

Hinata," oh I heard of her she didn't let a single player get a ball past her the score is always 0 for the other team. It is like yen and yang with her brother".

A text pops up on kageyama phone y/n < he meet me at this location tonight let's see how is faster >

Hinata," oh kageyama has a lover".

Kageyama," oh shut up boke hinata boke". Kageyama< ya lets do that <3 >. On your side of the phone at shiritorzawa you do a little giggle at soccer practice.

your friend," come on y/n practice is starting ". But on the other side of shiritorzawa at the volley ball club.

Tendo," man ushjima you do feeling good because that playing".

Ushjima," my sister fell in love with karasuno's setter ".

Tendo," oohh that's why that rough man". semni punches tendo in the arm "ow".That night you run out and meet up with kageyama. 

Y/n," we may have to cut this short now my parents put a curfew on me".

Kageyama," why didn't you tell me that you were a soccer player ".

Y/n," well I don't like to tell people everyone wants to be the striker and like to play back it more fun to stop people then scoring".

Kageyama," I want you to tell me everything because i....".

Y/n," I thought I came here to race not to talk and I will tell you all if you want it". You guys race and you win but kageyama said he let you win. After he walks you home and after he leaves you have this weird feeling and your lungs feel dry and closed up you walk inside. 

Ushjima," how was your run with him".

Y/n," good uhh can you get me some water ". You say wheezing and your voice drie.

Ushjima," what are you ok". He had you a glass of water.

Y/n," ya just a little tired ". You drink the glass and it gives you a little relief. " doing just fine kageyama found out that I was a soccer player we race and I won". you get to bed and you look at your phone.

Kagyama< hey y/n awake ♥♥>

Y/n< ya 😅 can't sleep>

Kagyama< volleyball🏐 practice today was no enough Hinata had to go home early today🙁>

Y/n< so our race was not enough🤔 next time I will go faster and double the distance>

Kageyama< ok same>

The next day you feel a bit better so you guy have a scrimmage at soccer practice. Y/n," BACK BACK". You get the ball and are looking for a place to put it.

Soccer player one," here here". 

Y/n," clear". You get it away and you follow the ball. The other team gets it and make a break for it down the side. So you running with them not to get the shot and that same pain from last night and you start to wheze but you clear the ball. Your friend notice that you are struggling to breathe.

Friend," coach time out y/n is haveing a hard time breathing".

Coach," what y/n are you ok". Before you can say somthing you fall down.

Friend," Y/N COACH". The coach runs over and see's what is happening.

Coach," time out take a knee. ok one of you call 119 and get her brother and her bag". You blackout and your best friend gets your brother.

Friend," USHJIMA Y/N PASS OUT". She says as blasting into volleyball practice.

Ushjima," what I sorry I have to leave practice". After he leaves they pick up your things and get there right as the abulance arrives. Ushjima call our parents and telling them to meet us at the hospital. In your bag, your phone is going off.

Kageyama< y/n what are you ok>

Kageyama< y/n are you hosting me oh no did I say something>

y/n phone < hello Kageyama this is ushjima y/n pass out at soccer and is going to the hospital>

Back at karasuno Kageyama was shocked seating there in the gym.

Hinata," hey kageyama can you set some balls for me". Hinata sees his phone. " oh that's why your girlfriend is in the hospital".

Kageyama," shut up hinata". Kageyama picks up hinata really angry. 

tanaka,"wow kageyama clam down ". Kageyama clams down and puts hinata back down.

Kageyama," sorry may I leave practice e a little early something happened". 

Daichi," ok kageyama tell us what happened ".

Kageyama," this girl I like she is in the hospital ". 

Daichi," ok coach I'm gonna take kageyama to the hospital after practice". After practice, Kageyama busted out of practice and started running and Daichi ran after him.

Kageyama," where is she where !!".

Daichi," kageyama clam down I'm sorry miss where is y/n room".

Nurse," ok y/n she was just in the emergency room and just got her own room 3 floor on the left ".

Daichi," thank you". Kageyama and Daichi go upstairs and meet ushjima.

Ushjima," oh hello Kageyama and karasuno caption y/n is just got her room she passes out. Her windpipe was closed up and that was why she had a hard time breathing". 

Kageyama," can I see her".

Ushjima," yes you can she is asleep ". Kageyama walks into your room and sat down ushjima and daichi stand outside of the room. he seats in the chair next to your bed and the medicine that the hospital gave has not kicked in so you are still in pain and wheezing.

Ushjima," so your setter is in love with my sister they have been meeting late at night he made her really happy".

Daichi," Kageyama made a girl happy wow all the girls are scared of him he was worried about her a lot". Kageyama seating in your room it is quite the only noise in the is your breath and the machines hook to your body.

Kageyama," hey y/n how was your day not that well right hey please I want to run with you again". Without knowing kageyama face became hot and tears came down his face.

Daichi," wow wait kageyama is crying".

Ushjima," he loves her and that's that ". Kageyama before he left a note. < hey you said you wanted to beat me in a race> The next day Kageyama came back with Hinata this time with flowers.

Hinata," oh so this is the girl you like wow she is pretty".

Kageyama," yes she is and if you are going to be loud go outside I want to talk to y/n". Hinata leaves the room. "hey y/n I got you flowers I ask you brother but he does not know a think. So I got you what the store clerk recommended she gave me lilys and they look just like you. Y/n I wanted to tell you this for forever now but y/n". tears came down his cheeks" I love you y/n". He did not see it but you opened your eyes and he felt your touch. Your hand grasp around his and he knew you were saying.

" I love you too kageyama". but right when that happened all the machines went off.

Kageyama," DOCTORS HELP HELP". doctors came rushing into the room.

Nurse," I'm sorry but can you please move out of the room to give the doctors space". More nurse and doctors come in and telling y/n to keep her eyes opened and stay awake. A nurse comes up to Kageyama," here y/n want me to give this to you she woke up last night snd saw you wrote her a letter and here is her response". 

< ok bet this time shirtozawa to karasuno xoxo y/n>

Kageyama runs out of the hospital and drops his phone runnig out. Hinata picks it up. After a little bit, kageyama gets tired and he stops and he was there. There the place you first saw him the place you fell in love. Kageyama," damm it if I never ran that night if never met her **damm it damm it damm it** ". Breaking down on the floor Kageyama is crying as a child and suga come around the corner.

Suga, "Hinata told me you ran out of the hospital the whole team is looking for you".

Kageyama," why her she was perfect why did the world do this to her I loved her". Suga knew what happened.

Suga," come on let's go home ". Suga gets Kageyama home and in bed and texts Daichi.

Suga< I found him crying in the street I toke him home>

Daichi< ok I ask ushjima he did not give me an answer about y/n>

Kageyama goes to sleep.

Y/n," hey sleepy head wake up come on".

Kageyama," huh where am I". he looks around and see's you standing in a field of lilies in a white dress.

Y/n," that store clerk chose well my favourite flower is a lily. Come on let's go or do you want me to beat you again ".

Kageyama with a smile and tears in his eye," let's go".

**Author's Note:**

> so I do not know if I killed y/n off but tell me if you want an answer.


End file.
